


I can't fight you anymore, it's you I'm fighting for

by steelorchids



Series: Unseen scenes from Daredevil Season 3 [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: All I'm gonna say is I'm glad fanfiction exists so we can get our full Season 3 wishlist granted, And I say "we" because I know I'm not the only one, F/M, P. S.: I want Season 4 😭
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelorchids/pseuds/steelorchids
Summary: The night after Father Lantom's memorial, Matt pays Karen an unexpected visit.Takes place in Season 3 Episode 13. Let's call it a season finale "extension".
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Unseen scenes from Daredevil Season 3 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168097
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	I can't fight you anymore, it's you I'm fighting for

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song _[Ordinary love](https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=XC3ahd6Di3M),_ by U2.

Karen fell on the couch after clearing off the coffee table and putting the leftovers in the fridge. She poured herself a second glass of wine and hoped to be able to get some decent sleep now that everything was over. 

It was really over. 

Fisk was in prison, this time for good, and life seemed to make sense again at last. She had lost her job, however, she had gained something much more valuable: Nelson, Murdock _and Page_. How was it possible? Just the idea of it gave her a sense of peace that she wasn't sure how to process yet. It was something that she hadn't felt in a very, very long time. 

She was also sublimely perplexed because her instincts had not failed her, deep down she knew it: against all odds, Matt was alive. He was back. With his broken pieces and complications, his stubbornness and isolation, with everything that made him _him_ , he was back, making her go from grieving him and missing him like hell, to hating him, then understanding him and actually forgiving him. 

It was true that she had grown tired. Like Sister Maggie had said, trying to save him from himself wore her out badly, but for every reason she had to stay away from him, he unwillingly gave her two more to hold on. He was like a tornado inside her heart, one that she could not dissipate and made her feel so alive.

Her glass was almost empty, and although it was not too late, her eyelids were becoming heavier, so she curled up under the throw blanket and adjusted her head on the cushion, wondering if the trip to her bed was really worth it. 

That's when she heard her phone beep. _Another news notification_ , she thought. It had been enough for today, so she extended her arm to grab her phone and turn it off, but she was surprised to see she had a new text message from a number she didn't recognize. Out of curiosity, she decided to read it right away and her heart skipped a beat an instant later. 

_New number. Got it after the memorial. Am I too silly to hope you still have me on your favorites list? Matt._

Speak of the devil… She sat back up on the couch, suddenly not so sleepy, to text him back. 

_You'd still be silly._

Matt laughed softly upon hearing her response through his reading app, and sent a new audio to be transcribed. 

_So I still AM on your favorites list?_

"Of course you are," she murmured to herself, but didn't text right back. She just took a deep breath, leaned back and closed her eyes, knowing exactly what she wanted to tell him but too terrified to do it. 

Two minutes later, she heard another beep. 

_Don't fall asleep yet, your glass still has wine.  
And you're on my favorites too. _

Karen frowned and immediately stood up. He was here? She walked to her window and took a look outside, but all she saw was the building's empty fire escape. 

She was just about to text him again when she heard a couple of knocks on her door and scoffed. 

"So you do know how to use the door," she told him after opening, but didn't mention how thrilled she was to see him without his glasses on. 

"I sure deserve that," he said with a vague smile. "Can I come in?" 

She didn't respond but did move away, making space for him to walk in. 

"Want some microwaved Thai food with wine?" 

"Oh yeah, that would be great." 

Karen heated up the rest of the dinner she had not eaten and took out another glass from the cabinet to fill it in. 

When everything was ready, she placed it on the coffee table and sat next to Matt. 

"So how long have you been spying on me?" 

"I wasn't spying, I swear," he said with his hands up in the air, "I messaged you right after I arrived here." 

"And what brings you here?" 

He breathed in and out and licked his lips, savoring the red wine one more time. He placed the glass on the table and his shoulders tensed. 

"To be honest, I don't know," he said calmly, "I was just walking back to my apartment and thought… now what? When do I get my life back, you know? This is all over, but how do I start over?"

"If you're asking yourself that question that's already a start."

"For some reason, I thought about you and Foggy and… all the damage I made."

"Matt, don't… let's not go through that." 

"No, I need you to know," he said, turning to her. "Look, I, uh, I was lost for a long time, I was being consumed inside my own darkness and fears, convinced that all I was meant to be doing was…" 

"Daredevil," she said, her eyes now staring at the floor. 

"Yes. But people that I loved still died and it was too much to bear. I also hurt people that I love and I was so drown in misery that I almost let myself get killed too." 

Karen's heart sunk in terror. She sat up straight, looking closely at him, and her voice broke. 

"What?!" 

"It's okay, I promise," Matt assured her, taking her hand and smelling the tears in her eyes. "I'm okay, Karen. You…" 

But before he continued, Karen threw her arms around him and hugged him. He could not remember the last time someone had held him so tightly. He felt her cheek pressed against his neck while his chin rested on her shoulder and his hands caressed her back above her t-shirt. She was so soft and thin compared to him, but she was the one supporting him and making him stronger with her touch. 

She slowly pulled away with tears streaming down her reddened face. 

"Don't ever do that again, alright?" she ordered him seriously, but it sounded more like a pained whisper. 

"I won't," he promised, also in the form of a whisper, kissing her temple. "You've helped me find the balance that I needed." 

She combed her hair to one side with her fingers and breathed in deeply. Her heart was also bigger and her burdens lighter thanks to him. 

"I'm glad you're back, Matt," she told him, something she had wanted to tell him right there in her apartment when he showed up on her window, when she was so mad at him, after longing for him for months. 

"I'm glad to be back." 

"Are you going to eat that?" she asked, pointing at the food. 

Matt raised his eyebrows, he had forgotten about the plate in front of him, though his glass of wine was almost empty. 

"Of course. I just got distracted." 

Karen smiled and stood up. "I'll get some more wine." 

Matt finished his dinner rather quickly and after a few laughs, a little tutorial on the new phone, a call from Foggy about their first team meeting the next day, and a second bottle of wine, they both started wondering how long this would last, how long they'd be able to act like two friends who trusted each other with their lives, who loved being together more than anything in the world, but who were too afraid to lose everything if they took the risk of love. 

When they were behind the door and Matt was ready to leave, he did not seem like he wanted to, but he had to. 

"Are you, um, going out tonight?" Karen asked, a little hesitant. 

"I am."

"Be careful out there, okay?" 

"Yes," he answered, and then asked her, "Will you tell me more about your brother someday? When you're ready?" 

Karen nodded and smiled. She was no longer afraid to be open about her family with him, in fact, it was an enormous relief to have someone to talk to about them now. 

"Will you tell me more about the ones you've lost? When you're ready?" 

"Yeah, absolutely." 

"Thank you for the visit." 

"Thank you for having me. Good night, Karen." 

"Good night, Matt." 

He put his glasses back on, unfolded his cane and walked out. He heard Karen close the door behind him and noticed she was leaning motionlessly against it, so he stopped. He stayed there for a moment, his mind blank but conscious of one thing: he did not want to leave. 

What more could they lose? 

He turned around, glasses off again, and knocked. Karen got startled for a second, but immediately turned and opened up, without even looking through the peephole. 

"I think the city will do without me tonight," he told her, slowly stepping in. 

"Yeah, I think it will," she agreed with a smile. "What are your plans then?" 

"For now," he started saying, locking the door himself this time, "I'll start with kissing you." 

And so he did. He kissed her tenderly, brushing their lips only at first, and then deepening the kiss as she embraced him. And, oh, she felt so good. He loved her fingers running through his hair, the taste of her mouth, the sound of their hearts beating in unison, her delicious scent. None of them seemed to care that they could hardly breathe because it was like their bodies had been frozen and suddenly started flowing like a river. 

"Can we start over... _together_?" he managed to ask, gasping for air. 

She cupped his face, almost hearing her own heart fluttering, and briefly pecked on his lips once more. 

"What else can we lose?" was all she said. 

He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled brightly. Sure they still had a lot to work on themselves, to work on _them_ , but the risk was definitely worth taking. 

"I'm all for winning," he whispered. 

She closed her eyes and held on tight to him, kissing him and enjoying his hands caressing her. It took a single touch of his fingertips on the skin of her back to make her feel goosebumps all over, and that's when they knew there was no turning back. 

They simply had too much to win. 

Shortly after, they landed on Karen's bed, taking their sweet time to get to know each other in this new, amazing way; gradually exploring every inch of their bodies, letting go of their fears, healing their wounds, and welcoming this love that came with so much passion, and with even more hope. 

An intense pleasure enfolded them, collapsing in the most blissful sensation, and they ended up laying face to face, cuddling up under the sheets, trying to recover their regular breaths and heart rates, and loving the warmth emanating from deep inside them, which was spreading out into the whole room. 

"You're wonderful," Matt whispered, his arm over her waist, keeping her close to him. "And so gorgeous. I wish I could see you."

She moved up a little, kissed his forehead and gently rubbed his chin with her thumb. The look on his face was serene and she was thankful for being able to see this lovely, vulnerable side of him. 

"You already do." 

They fell asleep in a matter of minutes, with their legs tangled and their souls finally at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please #SaveDaredevil. I will love you forever ❤️
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
